Festive Union
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: This wasn't quite how they figured they'd be spending the night. Then again, it was a celebration marking the end of a hundred years of darkness or maybe Link and Paya weren't too far off in taking a dip in the water. Especially once they start to let their more wilder sides out. After all, isn't that what parties are for? Link/Paya lemon.


**Greetings everyone, and welcome to another one of my stories. Truthfully though, this story isn't one hundred percent my idea, it's a request from anonymous friend. Warning, this story will include kinky sex such as spankings, dirty talk and everything you'd expect from two people being alone and horny. You all have been warned.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Paya! Some time today! Every second that ticks by is a second closer I come to joining our ancestors!" Shouted the head of Kakariko Village. Very rarely did Impa lose her temper and raise her voice, though it was quite often she let some annoyance and sarcasm seep into her voice.

Those were the times that arguably put Paya on edge the most. Really, would it have been too much to ask for her grandmother to cut her a break? "I-I-I'm almost finished! J-Just p-p-please give me another minute or two!" Shouted back the younger Sheikah in a fluster.

"Just make sure to put on your best perfume and kimono! You know Link's going to be getting quite a few dance requests! Make yourself stand out so you can at least get him to glance your way!"

And just like that, fire colored Paya's cheeks. "G-G-Grandmother! T-This festival i-is about the kingdom! About us celebrating the fact we don't have to live in fear anymore!" A part of Paya knew what her guardian's response was going to be. She hoped that part of her was wrong.

"Yes! And what better way to do that then by starting anew with a man of your own! The Hero of the Wilds no less? A chance like this only comes once in a life time you know, believe me!" So much for that hope. There was a somewhat downcast sigh before the elder spoke again. "Look, it's not like I'm asking you give him a view of your breasts, though that would certainly help. Why, your father said he fell for your-"

"Grandmother!"

"Just trying to help dear!" Oh yeah, that malicious chuckle was certainly helping Paya focus on getting ready. "Oh, how's about showing some leg? Luckily, you inherited your mother's body shape, and perhaps mine too when I was younger. Those were the days."

Her words were the fuse lighting the match, which promptly exploded barely a second later. The door swung open and out came the granddaughter of the village head stubbled out dressed in a ceremonial kimono instead of her usual attire. Impa smiled in seeing that her daughter-in-law's old kimono still fit, and by the goddesses, did it look good on her granddaughter. Time had not worn the red floral patterns of the white kimono which Impa attributed to luck. Paya's first steps out of the doorway were laced with worry as her grandmother looked her over. Impa had only six words for her.

"You look beautiful, just like your mother."

The younger Sheikah's caramel eyes lit up like candles with her smile becoming bright as the sun. Grandmother and granddaughter laughed as they embraced one another. Together, they headed for the door, already hearing the sound of festivities through the walls. As Paya pulled the handle ready to join her fellow villagers, she got the shock of her life.

"Hm, come to escort an old lady and her granddaughter. You truly are a hero to be honored, eh, Link?"

The Hylian scratched the back of his head while winking at her. "You know me, I've never been the big ceremony kind of guy. I'd much rather be here with two of my favorite people in all of Hyrule. Besides, Zelda's got the speaking part done, she is queen after all."

Impa chuckled at his reasoning. Truly, his adventure across the wilds of Hyrule had done wonders for his heart and mind. "Quite a statement considering you're supposed to be her bodyguard. How kind of you, shirking your duties to come see us, isn't it, Paya?"

Once the door opened and Link caught sight of her, he was at a loss for words. Paya had always been…cute in his eyes, but dressed in the regal white dress, the word "beautiful" came to mind. Especially once she realized he was looking at her with a smile, her cheeks blushed redder than her birthmarks. His chuckling only caused her to hide her face behind her cheeks. Silently, he reached out and took her right hand into his hands giving her reason to look up.

"You look great, Paya." A simple compliment and it seemed to set fire to her entire body.

She wanted to say he looked great too, but her vocal chords were frozen. Though he'd tried to be modest, expert craftsmanship had gone into creating the emerald green tunic he now wore. In bright white a number of curls and wind-like designs had been woven into the side. Paya wasn't sure who'd crafted it, but whoever they were had spared no expanse in ensuring the Hero of Hyrule was appropriately dressed.

"Ahem, you two will have plenty of time to gaze into each other's eyes and all that once we get down to the village square." Impa called out causing both teenagers to look to her. Inwardly, she grinned noticing how they failed to notice that they were still holding hands. Truly, what a night this was shaping up to be. "Link, if you prefer, you can say a few words then take my grandmother away for a private evening, you've both more than earned it." Cackling to herself, the old Sheikah woman began to walk down the beaten earth path leaving her granddaughter and surrogate grandson flustered and alone. Even as she marched forward, she could tell that they still hadn't noticed they were holding hands, at least for another minute or two. Content, she looked up to the clear night sky, happy to see all the stars were out. _From now on, no more Blood Moons, no more roaming monster waves, who would have thought I'd live to see it._

Kakariko Village was by its nature, a very tight-knit and quiet community. Some could have said it was like a turtle moving through life. A majority of time it was spent its life hiding in its shell, and when not that looking for food to it. Not exactly a grand existence, but one that was livable, but of course, there came a change every now and then. The first was no doubt when the last of the Champions of Hyrule showed up at the village gates alive and well. There had been murmurs and conversations that gradually began to die down as Link accustomed himself to village life, and the villagers likewise. The second arguably was when Link liberated the last of the Divine Beasts. That had been a night of excitement and contemplation; for the first time in a century, the people of Kakariko Village felt like they truly had hope.

And their hope was proven to be well-founded.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen of Kakariko Village, I give you _**Queen**_ Zelda of Hyrule!"

It was amazing how holding back a malevolent mass of pure energy for a hundred could go from unfathomable to near preferable. That's what Link read from the nervous look on Zelda's face as he stood a few feet behind her on the hastily constructed stage overlooking the chattering mass that were the villagers. A good number of them weren't even from Kakariko Village, they'd come from Hateno Village as well. As Zelda attempted to gather the willpower to speak Link spotted a few more familiar faces who lay outside the ancient village's domain. Without a doubt, quite a crowd had turned out for the celebration. Link's lips couldn't help but tick upward at the thought. That said, his eyes couldn't help but search the excited crowd for one person in particular, even as Zelda finally gained the ability to address her subjects.

She seemed at peace standing beside her grandmother as just another face in the crowd. By some stroke of luck, her honey-colored eyes drifted over and intersected his. Link naturally reacted with an easy-going smile that had her blushing up a storm. Slowly, she looked to him, even from yards away, he could see her always innocent and radiant smile.

 _Usually, this would be the part where the hero gets the girl then rides off to his happily ever after or something._ Mused the blond adventurer. Most people would have assumed the "girl" was the one currently speaking not six feet from him, but Zelda was not that person. He had great respect and affection for her, but it wasn't romantic in nature. That last one he'd cared for romantically was no longer of this world, her soul hopefully having been laid to rest. _But…what about mine?_ Sure, he was happy he'd finally defeated Ganon avenging his family and his comrades, but what next? Yes, there was protecting Zelda as was his original duty but-

"-my bodyguard, and the true hero to us all, Link, would like to say a few words."

Only barely registering the words, Link looked up, shock written all over his face. "What?"

Zelda was looking at him with a mischievous smirk, something he hadn't seen in quite a well. Either she'd been planning this or luck had given her a boon. Regardless, Link was realized how direr his situation was as Zelda parted way for him to take center stage.

"You've gotten…" He whispered to her as he put up a false grin before the crowd.

"Wilier? Devious?" She giggled. "Urbosa and Revali did tell me I could stand to loosen up a little and be a bit more…creative."

"So I have them to thank for this torture. I'm sure Revali's laughing his tail feathers off seeing this." Groaned the male blond. Zelda continued to chuckle before stepping back thus allowing all eyes to fall to Link. The urge to go back to his "mute phase" returned in force. For a second, he was sure he could feel his heart slow to a crawl sending him into a slight panic. By sheer luck, his eyes managed to find her and there it became evident how things had changed.

The normally shy and quiet Sheik was looking to him with encouragement. Her smile was a radiant glow that caused her to stand out amongst the crowd, Link focused on that glow in order to regain his ability to speak.

"What I did, I couldn't have done without the support of every person here." He began standing up straighter than he had a second ago. Zelda probably noticed the quick transformation though she said nothing in response to it. "I'll be honest, there were times I felt like giving up because the road ahead of me looked dark and hopeless, but every time I looked to this village, to the people in it and those beyond it, to the land still known as Hyrule. I don't owe my victory to my skills or my training or any piece of equipment, I owe it to the people who gave me the strength to continue fighting, all of you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, and let's get this party started!"

As soon as the Hylian finished there came the thunderous roar of applause. It was near deafening, but very much welcomed for what it represented. Link and Zelda were glad for it, deeply glad as it meant they'd done their duty, on their own terms. The latter felt tears begin to fill her eyes as Link simply focused his attention on one person, the same one who'd given him the strength to speak in the first place.

"Go to her," Came a soft and teary voice that caused the swordsman to look back. A lone tear fell from the Queen of Hyrule's eyes. Brushing it aside, her blue eyes stared deep into his while an understanding smile. "Link, are you going to make Paya wait all night, or are you going to start the next chapter of your life?"

It was a bit hard to tell which was more shocking, the fact that Zelda had figured him out so easily or that she was encouraging him to pursue the white-haired girl. "I-I-I…um, Z-Zelda, are you sure about this?"

"Sure about this? Link, ever since you brought me to Kakariko Village I've been waiting for you and her to get together!" Giggled the royal. "Go on now, this is a celebration and if you're not careful you'll find her dancing in the arms of some other guy!"

Flicking a quick gaze to the crowd, Link silently thanked the goddess his charge was _that_ understanding, and that generous. He was also lucky his words had practically kicked off the festivities as evident by the shouts and laughter that rose up in the wake of his speech. A minute later and he found that was actually the problem as it made getting to Paya rather difficult.

He at the very least had gotten better when dealing with large crowds. The old him would have froze up completely, but as he made his way through the masses, he found himself able to smile and wave back at people. One he spotted Paya chatting with her grandmother and fellow villagers, the widest smile possible merged on his face.

"Hey, Paya!" Called out the adventurer waving them down. Inwardly, he chuckled in seeing his white-haired admirer blush at being publicly called out. Beside her, Impa grinned at their antics. He was almost upon them when a third party came onto the scene.

"Ah, there you are! I've been looking all over for you lot!"

Collectively, the trio's heads snapped to the right finding Purah hurrying towards them dragging…something. Link's slight annoyance at having his potential moment with Paya was quickly replaced with curiosity as he began examining the strange contraption behind her. Impa had a very similar look on her face as she tried to make sense of her sister's latest invention. Even with such a festive mood, it was clear the village head was just as skeptical with this new creation as she had been of her previous ones.

"A-Aunt P-Purah," Began Paya clearly caught off guard. "U-Um, n-not to be rude, but um…what exactly is that?" Of all the strange devices she'd seen her great aunt invent, this was without a doubt one of the oddest, which was quite surprising since it looked to be nothing but a giant metallic cube on wheels.

"Ah, good question, this baby here is something that'll really get this party going!" With a proud smirk, the de-aged Sheik pulled out her Sheikah Slat then hit a button. Instantly, the ridges and corners of the cube slid outward while the top cover practically dematerialized. What emerged from them were six, count six cannon-like barrels.

"Purah," Began Impa worryingly.

"Originally, it was going to be a mortar," Spoke up a male voice that the group identified as Symin. He too was dressed in slight more ceremonial garb, though the worry-lines on his face showed he might as well have been back in the Ancient Tech Lab. "Director Purah modified it for the occasion to be, well-"

"Instead of energy grenades, this dear creation will help us turn night into day!" Proudly proclaimed glass-wearing Sheikah woman.

Link watched the modified cannon spark and clang as the inner mechanisms came to life with naked worry. "Um, Purah, you sure you're not going to accidentally blow up some forest or blow the top off a mountain?"

"Oh please, I've been working on this beauty ever since I heard you defeated the Calamity Ganon! It's one-hundred percent-safe!"

Paya wanted to say by the looks of it, more like fifty-percent safe. After seeing an arc of electricity jump between the barrels, she changed that statement to more like twenty-percent. That said, she was too polite to say that, especially in front of her crush. The machine screamed as energy began to build in each of the six barrels which Purah personally directed from her Sheikah Slat. Link for his part, seemed amazed at the light show as did several others, who stopped what they were doing to marvel at it.

 _M-Maybe this could work to my advantage,_ She thought with a hopeful smile. _A fireworks show could-_ Paya's thoughts were cut short as she noticed the sparks jumping between the barrels were growing stronger and stronger, and the light coming from them more erratic. Her blood turned into ice as her mind put the pieces together. All of it promptly exploded once she looked up and saw Link was standing rather close to the device, too close.

 _ **CRA-ACK!**_

"LINK!"

There wasn't much thought into what she did next, Paya simply moved her body on sheer instinct. The Hylian adventurer whose senses were normally so sharp, was caught completely and utterly off-guard by her flying tackle that knocked him to the ground with her body over his. In that same second the mortar exploded in a shower of blue light and smoke, lots and lots of smoke.

"Gah!"

"Dammit, I thought I had all the bugs worked out!"

"Apparently not, Paya, Paya, dear, are you alright?"

She'd gotten lucky, actually, they all did. What had exploded outward was more or less simply gunpowder and such, it wasn't like she had pieces of shrapnel blown into her skin. "I-I-I think so."

"Ah, and what about you, Link? Are you enjoying the view?"

Paya's eyebrows rose at her grandmother's words. Scouring the surroundings, she looked for her blonde-haired crush but saw nothing more soot-covered Sheik like herself. Only after a rather embarrassed grunt did she realize she'd been looking in the wrong place. _G-G-G-Goddesses, p-p-please, d-d-don't let him b-be w-where I t-think he is!_

Slowly, she glanced downward, and her fears were confirmed in what she saw.

Link's arms lay spread out to his side and his eyes wide as the moon as he stared at the soot-covered girl currently straddling him. The girl who's face was now covered in black patches that gave her a somewhat…delicious aura around her. Through the blackness, red began to poke through. Her mouth split open in a silent cry as she felt… _something_ poke at her between the legs. _Oh no, oh no! No, no, no, no!_

Was it wrong to be aroused by the sight of a cute girl covered in soot and dirt? Right in front of her grandmother and grandaunt, and her fellow villagers?

"Don't worry, I can fix this!" Yelled Purah cycling through icons on her Sheikah Slat.

"I think you've 'fixed things' enough Director Purah." Groaned Symin to which the head researcher snorted.

Impa, watching the two teenagers rather closely, broke the tension by uttering the last thing anyone would have expected. "Take a shot at it then."

Mouths dropped in shock at the clan head's words. Well, almost all mouths.

"At least someone has faith in me. Now then, to wash off all that grim, feast your eyes on my latest rune! The Meteoros Rune!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Shouted Link holding his hand up.

"Y-Yes, A-Aunt Purah, t-take a-"

Above the heads of the two suddenly manifested a pitch-black cloud whose shadow fell over them. Faster than either of the flustered pair could react, rain water exploded from the black mass pelting Paya, and to an extent Link. Both teenagers were caught completely off guard and remained so as their bodies became soaked to the bone.

"Link! Link!" Shouted the Hylian monarch as she pushed through the crowd of shocked onlookers. "Is everything al..oh…oh…" Crimson painted her cheeks as she took in the scene before her. "Oh…oh my."

"Hm, perhaps that was a bit too much." Impa noted.

Had either Link or Paya been able to focus on anything besides each other, they would have yelled at the understatement. The Sheikah girl was still straddling the former, but now her kimono had been soaked through and through by the sudden rain shower. The white fabric might as well have been see-through for all the good it did in keeping Paya's breasts obscured from view, and that was to say nothing of her hair, which had fallen downward like a giant curtain.

She was without a doubt the most stunning thing Link had seen since awakening, and the feeling went both ways. Paya had seen the Hylian sweaty and it'd been quite a sight, but to see him wet and up close was a…different experience entirely. And then there was the fact that she could feel his…sword pressing against her body. It was rather firm and filled her head with wild thoughts.

"Ahem, there's a spring out back behind the great house, Link, Paya, why don't you two go wash off back there while we stay here and clean this mess up. Come join us once you're finished." Commanded Impa as if she there was nothing out of the ordinary in what she was seeing.

Truly, it was a great shock in how fast Link jumped to his feet, almost throwing Paya off before grabbing her hand. The girl had a second to let out a startled yelp before the Hylian began to pull her through the crowd, their soaked bodies leaving a trail behind them.

Still stunned, Zelda turned to the village elder. "I-I-Impa, d-d-did you plan that whole thing out?"

The old Sheik merely grinned at the blonde. "No, I merely read the tide of things and adjusted to them, one day, you will learn the art. Perhaps when you're ready to give us an heir."

"I-Impa!"

* * *

"P-Paya, l-listen, I-I want t-t-to apologize again, I-I'm sorry I screwed things up." Spoke the blond Hylian keeping his attention focused on the grass before him.

Her voice came in clear over the sound of the rushing waterfall that supplied the spring they'd found themselves in. "I-It's fine, p-please Link, y-you don't have to apologize!" They both had reasons to thank the goddesses as a set of trees were close enough for Link to perch himself down and wait until Paya finished. The young woman looked to the tree Link had taken up residence behind. She could almost picture how he must have looked, sitting atop the grass trying to figure out how to proceed. Paya was in the same boat as she splashed water across her naked form. "I…um…you gave a great speech."

There was a short chuckle before he responded. "I was only able to give it because of you, Pay." Without having to look, he knew she was blushing. It was tempting to get up and turn around to see her face. "Up there, I felt myself sliding back into the old me, but when I saw you smiling, I felt like I could do it. Thank you."

"…I'm the one who should be thanking you for freeing all of us, because you we don't have to live in fear anymore, or most people don't." Said the white-haired woman.

He continuously bit his lips as the urge to peek vigorously clawed at his mind. Over and over again Link kept telling himself who it was that he'd be peeking on. He couldn't do such a thing to Paya, sweet, innocent Paya who looked up to him. It would have been wrong, immoral and-

 _ **BOOM!**_

Alert, the Hylian looked upward to find a strange blue-tinged projectile heading straight for him. He blinked once then jumped to the side as the mysterious object made impact, the azure embers it released shooting outward in all directions. Upon coming into contact with his clothes the smell of smoke rose followed by the dancing of flames. Link took one look at his sleeve and cursed; spotting the spring at the edge of his vision he bolted for it, thrusting his arm into the water.

"Link! Are you alright?" Shouted Paya swimming over and grabbing his arm to examine it.

"Fine, just fine, though I'm beginning to think we shouldn't let your great aunt around explosives." He grumbled.

Amazingly, she giggled. "Well, you've come to know Aunt Purah's habits well, especially once she gets in the mood."

Cerulean blue met coconut brown with a double smile following…then melting as the two realized what sort of position they were in, again. Link's eyes couldn't help but drift downward where he found her breasts, covered in moisture and completely exposed to open air.

 _By Farore's wind…they're…perfect._ Thought the blond completely mesmerized.

 _He's staring at my breasts! He's…he's…he likes them?_ Pondered the white-haired Sheik feel her body growing lighter by the second.

Eventually, their eyes found each other again, but this time it was clear something was growing within them, something begging to be released.

"Paya dear, are you alright? That stray shot didn't hit you, did it?" Came the voice of the young girl's grandmother.

"GAH!" Screamed both teenagers realizing in seconds they'd be compromised, again.

As she did before, Paya acted faster than Link could. Gripping his arm, she pulled him into the water, ignoring his cries of shock and placed her head against his. The feel of his blond locks brushing against her ass went completely unnoticed as she attempted to beat down the blush that still consumed her cheeks.

A moment later and there came her grandmother, looking as composed as ever. "I-I'm fine grandmother, j-just a bit, um, I just needed a break from all the night's excitement, that's all!"

She raised her brow though seemingly accepted her answer before scouring around. "Where is Link? I don't see his clothes hung up unlike yours, not to mention he's not the type who'd leave you alone."

The blush threatened to return so Paya had to act fast. "H-He's just down the hill, playing with his Sheikah Slat! Y-You know him, grandmother, h-he wanted to give me some privacy."

"Oh, quite gentlemanly of him, exactly what is to be expected from a knight, though he could stand to loosen up a little, don't you think?"

"H-Huh?"

The grin she'd feared formed along her grandmother's face. Paya felt a tingle run through her body that left her near paralyzed. "I'm speaking of that little incident before, you must have enjoyed yourself, being so close to him, why if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw-"

"Grandmother, please! Not now!"

"But is tonight not a time to celebrate moving on from the past and moving on?" Her words hit a chord with not just her, but the person hiding beneath her. Impa's old eyes seemed to bore into her granddaughter's like drills. "The past is the past, we cannot undo it, but tomorrow is a blank slate for us to paint with our hopes and dreams, remember that you two."

With those words hovering in the air, the old master turned on her heel and began walking back down the path she came, a solitary wind seemingly following her. Paya remained in the water, her face one of deep shock and awe as she mulled over her grandmother's words, at least until she got to one word in particular.

"Wait a minute, she said 'two' as in-"

She rose a little as Link finally forced his way to the surface, startling Paya who nearly fell forward into the water herself. Attempting to gather her wits, she turned around to speak only to stop as she found herself face-to-face with a completely soaked Link, who was looking at her with a face redder than a flame.

"You…you have a cute butt." He blurted out before slamming his hands over his mouth. "W-W-What I-I mean to say is y-y-y-you, I-I mean y-you, I-wait, what I'm…" All he was doing was digging himself deeper, there was no point in trying to escape anymore as he was already caught. Hanging his head, he readied himself to leave until once again a familiar hand took hold of his. Thrown-off guard, he looked back to find Paya looking directly at him, though not with anger or embarrassment as he expected. What he saw in her eyes was something…different.

"L-Link," She began slowly finding her mental footing. "L-Let's…let's wash off together, a-and there's something I'd…like to show you."

He obeyed her request without much difficulty. Behind her veil of calmness though, she was freaking out as she watched the Hero of the Wild undress himself then wade back into the water to be with her. Swiftly, she turned around and swam toward the shore where her eyes wouldn't roam his muscular and scar-adorned body. Arching herself upward, she raised her body just high enough for her butt cheeks to become visible.

"W-What do you…think of it?" She whispered.

"It's beautiful, and so you." Expectedly, she shivered as he ran his hands over the papaya-shaped birthmark that lay on her left buttock. It stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of her lightly-colored skin. Perhaps involuntarily, her ass shook as her ran his palms over it.

" _The past is the past, we cannot undo it, but tomorrow is a blank slate for us to paint with our hopes and dreams,"_

Link's hand suddenly gripped the left buttock tightly. A sudden breath flew from the Sheikah girl's lips, then grew as she felt her entire body being dragged back into the water. Sudden as it all was, she remained somewhat calm at the center of her soul, even as she was spun around and made to look into the eyes of the Hylian. The smoldering light that had been growing in her own orbs were reflected in his as he stared at her before leaning forward.

The paradox was amazing. Their first lip-to-lip kiss lasted barely a second, yet it felt like more than that. In the brief forty-second window their lips were connected Link and Paya felt a multitude of things run through them. One thing immediately stood out to Link, the taste of Paya's lips was most certainly far superior to that of her butt. He let the taste of her moist lips linger in his mouth when they pulled apart. Paya was at a loss for words, for anything really. The short kiss they'd just done was already miles ahead of anything she thought she would ever achieve with the heroic Hylian. Obviously, it was a checkpoint she'd never thought she'd reach leaving her unsure of what to do next. Barely two feet from her, Link figured out exactly what he wanted to do next, and wasted no time in doing such.

He smirked against her lips as she let out a startled cry, even as his tongue aggressively invaded her mouth. Without a moment's hesitation Link looped his arms around Paya's waist preventing her from attempting to wiggle away from him. It was hardly needed as her body gave into the kiss quickly. All up her spine did she feel several jolts of electricity arced up and down. Powered up by the rush, she pushed herself up against the blonde's body; his member eagerly pressed against her waist. In that moment, Paya felt something she'd never felt before-a strange force that compelled her to through caution to the wind and enjoy what the goddesses had given her. Link was certainly doing so, and he wanted Paya to as well. Neither seemed to care that their privates were now brushing up against one another in incredibly provocative ways; actually, the contact only added to their passion.

Air pulled them apart, though not for long. Paya aggressively initiated the next kiss, an act Link had to admit he was proud of. His hands moved downward from her waist to her ass; meanwhile, her own slowly itched upward until they could encircle the Hylian's neck. She pleasurable moaned as she felt the blonde's hands begin to massage her rear-end, especially the cheek containing her birthmark. Her moans grew louder and more erotic as Link palmed her ass cheeks. Even when they were forced to separate, they remained connected via their tongues. Through the lustful haze they were entering, it was highly arousing to see their tongues dueling one another in a heated clash. Neither could get an advantage over the other, not that they were seriously trying.

After what felt like an eternity, they pushed one another away so they could collect their senses. Surrounded by the steam of the hot spring, neither Link nor Paya could deny that the mood had certainly been set for their future course of action. Even better, both had the willingness to go the full mile they'd secretly been terrified off. Link painfully allowed his hands to move from her ass to her hips as if he were the one trying to keep her steady. A dark voice told him if he let the shy Sheikah woman go he'd lose her forever; he'd fight all the forces of darkness itself to prevent that from happening. Fully surrendering, he leaned his head forward allowing it to rest atop hers, she didn't seem to mind.

"I…I think I can hear your heart beat, Link." When had her voice become the spring wind itself? When had her eyes gained the beautiful shine of ripen cherries? There was a chance they always had and he'd just been blinding himself to them. "Who is it beating for?"

Sucking in a hot breath, he pulled her a bit closer so her breasts were brushing up against his chest, and his member her waistline. "It's beating for you." He'd been such a fool. His heart beat for her a few times as he made his way to Hyrule Castle, it beat once when he faced the unholy monstrosity that was Calamity Ganon, and it beat quite a few times when he faced the evil's final form. In the back of his mind, a part of Link had made peace with dying, it was after all part of his duty. If he was lucky, he'd be reunited with Mipha and the others in the afterlife…but then he'd be leaving Paya alone. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Sadness momentarily overwrote her features. Framing his face with her right hand, she forced him to look at her. "Sorry for what? You've…you've given me everything I could have asked for, my clan's honor, peace and-"

"I was going to leave you," His voice was husky, dangerous. Oddly, Paya found something a bit attractive in that. Normally, his words should have scared her a little, but gazing into his blue eyes, she found herself feeling protected. Link returned her gaze with one of his own, all while cradling her hips a bit tighter. "Paya, I seriously thought I was going to die facing Calamity Ganon…and if I did then I wouldn't be able to see you again. That's why I…" His head fell covering his eyes. Paya said nothing as she once again forced him to look upward at her. Some criticized the granddaughter of Impa for being too meek and so forth, but this moment was proof to the contrary. When the time called for it, Paya exercised her own special brand of courage, one that had captivated Link as he'd gotten to know her. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Mipha, so I'm…I want to…"

Her fingers curled against his skin and her hips grinded against his. Never did Paya think she'd gain the courage to do such things, but this night was turning out to be full of surprises. Good ones. "You want to what, Link? What do you want to do to me?" She hoped her voice sounded seductive. This whole thing was new to her and while embolden, there was a part of Paya that was freaking out like there was no tomorrow.

And using one word, Link saved tomorrow.

"You."

Eye-to-eye, the couple couldn't help but smile at one another. Paya's hands glided from his shoulders down to his hands where she gently pulled on them. The Hylian grinned as she guided him to the edge of the spring where she promptly turned her backside to him. Placing her hands against the shore, she raised herself upward a little giving Link a perfect view of her ass. The same ass he'd spent almost two minutes buried in. Truth be told, it'd been an…amazing experience only hampered by the fact he needed air to breath and they were both scared shitless. This time, there hopefully wouldn't be any interruptions, not to mention neither of them had any doubt about what they wanted to do.

"So, what do you think of it?" Sultry as her voice was, Link could detect a small shred of worry in her voice. He found it a bit cute, but where they were going shyness was going to be nothing but a hindrance. Either that, or a turn-on. Near instantly, his eyes wondered over to her left buttock where he saw it, the papaya-shaped birthmark from which her name was derived from. Link felt his cock throb beneath the water, which he was happy obscured his lower half from view. He watched with baited breath as her left hand rose and fell upon her ass cheek sending droplets of hot water dripping down her birthmark. "I-I-It's all yours, if you want it, _Master Link_."

That was it. A small jet of pre-cum escaped into the water as Link silently made his way across the spring, in seconds he was upon Paya. Waves rippled outward in all directions as he forcefully seized her hips while leaning over. Her pointed ears were close enough for him to stretch his tongue out and lick the tips, which was exactly what he did. His cock brushed up against her buttocks sending electric jolts throughout her mind. "I do want it, I told you that, but you know what they say about actions speaking louder than words." As he spoke, he quietly trailed his left hand to the space in between her legs where he made an interesting discovery. "You're wet."

"W-W-W-We're in a pool, a-aren't?" A few simple pushes would be all it would take to make her fold, he could hardly wait and neither could she.

The tips of his fingers dipped into her folds. "You know that's not what I meant." Her first moan came out quick and fast like a morning gale. Link grinded his body against her backside while moving his fingers, he wasn't disappointed by her reaction. _If she's like this, just imagine what it'll be like when I put my-_ Somehow, the gentleman in him still remained, and still had some strength left in him. Somewhat conflicted, Link placed his head against the nap of her neck. "Paya, you…know there are…certain things I've…thought about doing to you, right?"

"I know." Came her response. Reaching up with her right hand, she placed it against his cheek. His azure met her dark brown, their mouths split open with hushed breaths coming out in short bursts. Loud in their ears was the roar of the waterfall, and the steady beating of their own hearts. "I want this too. I want you to take me in every way imaginable, I want you to make me yours, starting _here_." Again, her ever-growing boldness poked through as she suggestively wiggled her bottom against his fully erect cock. "I-I know you've…been staring at it for a while."

His chuckle was like a clap of thunder in her ear, echoing through her mind and resonating in every portion of her body. "Heh, shy, smart, cute, and observant, I'm glad I've got you in my arms before any other guy could sweep you up. I don't know if I would have been able to take it."

What was burning inside of her was a flame, either divine or unholy. Regardless of its nature, Paya opened herself open to it and the intoxicating warmth it brought, and the power too. She shyly pressed her lips against Link's, he responded immediately by forcing his tongue into her. With their bodies so close together they could practically feel the jolts of lightning running between them. Their bodies moved in slow coordinate rhythm against one another releasing miniature waves across the water. They used it as another instrument in the beautiful chorus they were putting together. Paya's moans grew hotter and wilder as Link attentively messaged her pussy with his fingers. The combination of the water and his fingers was growing to be too much for her. In the back of her mind, the dark and lustful fantasies she'd dreamed up forced their way to the forefront.

Paya decided it was time to act on them.

Placing both hands flat against the shore, she presented her ass to her Hylian love for the second time. "Take me." Two words, two words that depending on the context could open a door that could never be closed again. Paya never thought they'd come out of her mouth, or be directed at the first man she'd come to truly love. To be able to say them to said man, and have her wish granted, it was like magic.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Oooohhh!"

The pain was…sudden and quick. Oddly, nearly a second after her brain registered it, she transmuted it into something different. Pleasure. The earlier sensations were nothing compared to the…the…the pure _energy_ that spread through her body from the point of impact. Paya felt like someone had taken her favorite fruit juice and not merely given her a sip, but injected it directly into her blood stream. Her fingers curled up against the ground then uncurled. As quickly as the spots came into her vision they were gone, though a sense of haziness remained. Through that haziness, Paya looked back to find her blond lover smiling. It wasn't Link's usual smile; the word "seductive" didn't usually come to mind when seeing the Hylian smile. Of course, that wasn't saying it didn't look good on him.

"For a second, I thought I imagined it when I was underworld." The red mark he'd left on her right buttock was fading fast, but it'd served its purpose, not to mention Link was far from finished with it. His gaze moved from Paya's rear-end to her face. Inwardly, he was glad her expression was one of…curiosity more than anger. That happiness manifested in the form of a foxy smirk. Her cheeks were rapidly turning hot red, and Link knew it wasn't because of the water. "When Impa came to check on you and I had to hide I…sorta bit your butt. Do you remember that?" Silently, she nodded. "So then, I take you like it when I…play with your butt?"

"Y-Yes!" She didn't mean to shout, but she her nerves were becoming flustered again. If he started asking her questions Paya feared her responses would become a bit too hectic. Or she'd say the wrong thing and throw off the mood of the night. "I…I…I…like I told you, my ass is yours, and so's the rest of my body."

"Good," Chuckled the Hylian crossing his arms. "Spank yourself for me."

"W-W-What?!"

"You heard me, besides, you've done it before, haven't you?"

The look on her face told him he'd hit the nail right on the money. After biting her lip, Paya inhaled a quick breath, then in nearly the same breath she brought her hand down atop her left buttock, right where her birthmark was. A quick yet sweet moan flew from the younger girl's lips as the pain transformed into pleasure. She brought her hand down again in the same spot, with the same reaction.

"I've…pleasured myself to you." Admitted the white-haired girl keeping her gaze directed anyway other than Link. He found it quite cute as he stood little more than an inch from her, watching her ass jiggle with every motion. "Some nights I dreamed of you taking me in my bedroom…and others in the wild."

"Which one did you enjoy?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't think it matters." Whispered the Sheikah girl with a small grin. "I-I mean, s-so long as it was you doing it to me, the place didn't matter when. Goddesses, I'd be happy if we made love at the summit of Death Mountain."

Her hand was ready to come down upon her rear again, but a gentle hand stopped her. Startled, she looked back again, and again she found Link smiling at her. He held her wrist with such tenderness and looked at her as if she were some precious gem. Needless to say, her cheeks blazed with a heat that could rival lava. Slowly, he let go of her in favor of moving his palm toward her ass cheek, exactly where his other hand was. Though feeling as if her entire body was made of air, Paya managed to move. Her hands spaced out along ground giving her firm enough support while Link angled his cock before her ass crack.

Expectedly, she tore at the grass upon feeling her anal hole filled. Paya had always dreamed of what anal sex would be like, and the pain of course didn't disappoint. Link almost immediately stopped his actions realizing the state of agony he'd put his Sheikah lover in. It took her fervent whispers to regain his original intent and push deeper and deeper until Paya could feel his rod completely and totally filling her backdoor. As with before, the pain slowly began to turn to pleasure.

"Paya," Concern laced his voice as he ran his hands over her body in open worry. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Gathering her courage, she answered with her body. The man who'd dodged arrows, layers, boulders, and everything in between was caught completely and totally unaware. His entire body seized up as an electric jolt ran from his cock through the rest of him. Honestly, he never would have thought Paya's body was capable of such a thing, but it was a surprise he was grateful for. Gripping her hips, he returned her earlier action with equal force. Her mouth cracked open in a blissful sigh that made Link's heart swell with pride. Fueled by the sensation, he rocked his hips forward again.

"Beg me for it, beg me to fuck you."

Had his voice always been this…sexy? The topic quickly evaporated from Paya's mind as she banished the last traces of her doubt and unease. Positioning herself upright, she turned her head back to meet her love in the eye. "Ravage me." She started with a growing fire in her eyes. "Take my ass, my maidenhood. Make me hungry for no one but you! Master Link, make me your woman!"

Her request was the key turning the lock on the most sacred of treasure chests. Paya's fingers immediately dug into the soil as Link wasted no time in thrusting into her annas. It was as if he'd been denied some long-desired meal which had now been presented to him in all of its tantalizing glory. She wanted him to help himself, to have his fill of her and her him. Those thoughts were mirrored in the mind of the Hylian, who kept his grip on the Sheikah girl light yet firm to keep her from slipping from his grasp. The feel of her tight hole was rapidly turning his once coherent mind into a machine with a single goal-fucking the woman before him senseless. Based on her increasingly fast-paced moans, he was doing a good job of it. In the heat of the moment, he decided to test something out.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"OH!"

"Still so sensitive, aren't you?" Laughed the adventurer running his hand over the red spot on her right buttock. "You said you had wet dreams about me, I wonder, how many of them? How many nights did you pleasure yourself to the image of my _cock_ plowing you? Making you scream like a harem girl?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _Too many to count._ Moaned some splinter piece of her mind that was still operating. She wanted to answer him, but the luxurious waves rolling across her body from her but were proving to be too much. When she did finally regain the ability to speak, her words weren't exactly what she wanted to verbalize. "More! More! Oh please, _more_ , Master Link! I don't care if the whole village hears us! I want them to know I'm your woman! Now and forever!"

His next thrust was on the verge of doing just that. He'd pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside of her then pushed back inward. Watching Paya's sweat-covered back arch, the sound of the waves their bodies made. To Link, it was like ascending into the Sacred Realm. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was what his heaven looked like-the second love of his life crying out in bliss curtsy of his actions.

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Right there! Yes! Oh, yes!"

It didn't surprise him that her left buttock was rather sensitive. Hitting it once had energized her, a second time and Paya looked on the verge of a meltdown. As wrong as it might have looked and sounded, Link was truly beginning to enjoy himself. A hundred years ago he and Mipha certainly got…frisky with each other, but it never crossed into territory like this. Her birthmark was completely obscured by his hand as he aggressively palmed her ass. Paya responded to it all in the most arousing way possible-by begging for more.

"Maybe I should do this to you every time I leave the village." He whispered aloud as he continued to pound the Sheikah girl form behind. "Find you wherever you are and fill you up with my cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Paya?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"I-I-I would! P-Please, M-Master L-L-Link! I-I don't think I'll be able to live without you from now on!" She cried as her ass cheeks responded to his actions with a squeeze. In turn, he pushed his cock deeper, hitting her sacred core with near pin-point accuracy. "B-B-But what if I have to live the village?" With gathered confidence she looked back to her Hylian lover, her coconut brown eyes shining like polished gems. "W-Will you give me a good luck fucking before I lea-AHHH!"

As she raised her head to shout Link had to bite back the urge to take her head and kiss her. Deep within himself he could feel his release coming, but he wanted to hold off on it for as long as he could. "I wish I could go with you, but I know there are going to be times I can't. So, I'll make sure a piece of me is always with you, inside of you." He'd fuck her as if there was no tomorrow every time one of them had to depart. It'd be nice motivation for them to hurry home and get back to enjoying the peace, and each other.

Quick and powerful as lightning, Paya felt her body spasm. "L-L-LINK, I-I'M GOING TO-"

"ME TOO, PAYA!"

"DO IT, CUM INSIDE OF MY ASS!"

"PAYA!"

"LINK!"

With one final spasm, the Hylian's member at last emptied its contents into the asshole of the Sheikah woman. The white tidal wave washed over Paya leaving nothing in its wake. Her mind went blank, all previous thoughts expunged from her mind, and in its place was only a giant gaping void called bliss in its place. She didn't even register her face hitting the cold ground, in fact, Paya didn't really feel much of anything except the continuous feeling of Link's cum blasting itself into her ass.

 _To hell with getting drunk or high, THIS is what true pleasure is. Sweet, sweet pleasure, the kind that is worth getting addicted to!_ How she was able to form that thought was a mystery to the young Sheik, one she had no intention of solving. The statement was hard fact in her mind, or what remained of her mind.

As he blasted shot after shot into her, Link couldn't help but feel a sense of…liberation. Indeed, his feelings for Paya had been building for quite some time, and of all the ways for him to resolve them, this wasn't quite what he had in mind. It was three times better. As he continued to fill her rear canal with his juices, he listened in blissful silence to her hot and heavy panting. His cock pumped so much cum into her it proved to be too much as evident by the loose remains spilling out of her ass and into the water. Link tried not to focus on the sight, but like a moth to a flame his eyes were drawn to the image of cum overflowing from Paya's ass.

Only after he felt what he was sure was the last squeeze did Link pull out of his lover's anal entrance. Paya gave a short whine at the sudden emptiness, but the still-present warmth of his juices were enough to satisfy her, for now. Following several deep breaths, she managed to roll her body over so Link was given a view of her glorious front, including her cherry-like breasts. The twin orbs rose and fell with her breathing, droplets of sweat cascading down them. With his jaw sealed shut, Link took Paya by the hands, dragging her entire body back into the water. As evident by her near relieved sigh, it was a good move.

A _very_ good move, as Paya would have put it. There had been times she'd touched herself, her vagina and her breasts imagining that it were Link's hands doing the stroking. Well, that's exactly what he was doing to her, and it wasn't a dream. Between the water and his hands, Paya felt like all troubles that plagued her existence were being washed away. Her hands fell atop his while she leaned forward to meet his lips in a steamy kiss.

Fittingly enough, it was a sword that cut their make out session short.

"A-Ah!"

Link at least had the curtsy to blush bright pink in realizing his dick was once again brushing up against her folds. At the very least with them in the water he didn't have to worry about cleaning himself off. "S-Sorry about that, Paya. Paya? Are you okay?"

Following several silence-filled seconds, Paya answered her lover by grabbing his erect cock. A hush escaped his lip while his eyes met hers. All that he would have asked her, she answered with a look-a smile and a nod.

Her back was against the shore with her legs fastened around his waist. Link wasted no time in pushing his cock through knowing that the woman he was about to take was a virgin. There was as expected, a quick hiss of pain that he hated himself for creating.

"I-It's a-a-alright, M-Master Link, y-you can move now."

Unlike his anal thrusting, he took it slow and steady so Paya could adjust to him. She signaled for him to spend up with brief rolls of her hips, which themselves sent waves of ecstasy through his body. What began as quiet moans gradually began to rise in volume, as did the masculine grunts that accompanied them.

Less than a minute later and hundreds of waves were created along the water's surface thanks to the bodies of the Hylian and the Sheik. Growing to rival the roar of the waterfalls were their voices, singed by the passionate flame they'd both danced around for so long.

"More! More! Harder! Oh, yes, Link!"

He was now going at her like his life depended on it. The swordsman kept his love close and his eyes locked firmly on hers'. While her jiggling breasts were quite the attraction, the look on her face had them beat in his opinion. Link barely reacted to Paya's nails beginning to deal into his flesh as he was too high on the pleasure to care.

"So…tight…so…good!"

His words of praise were music to Paya's ears, music and encouragement. Whereas before she moved her hips to signal him, she was now moving them in coordination with his. Link's cock pressed deeper and deeper into her, it was only a matter of time before he reached the core of her being and Paya could hardly wait.

Temporarily overwhelmed, she pushed her head forward catching him in a surprise kiss. As he'd done with the others Link melted into it. The lip-action had little bearing on the couple's sexual intercourse as they simply kept on going, heedless of the world around them. When oxygen forced them apart, their lips were separated by less than an inch.

"I'm yours, now and forever."

The explosion sounded, and Link put all his remaining energy into driving his cock to the core of the woman before him. Paya's gracious reaction showed him he was getting closer, and a minute later he hit the jackpot.

"LIIINK!"

"PAYAAA!"

Just like the previous time, white fire exploded from Link's body into Paya's. The only difference was, this time the surge had a focused and straight path to follow. It washed over the inner sanctum of the young Sheik and filled her body with a roaring pleasure she'd never known existed. Truly, it felt as if every pore of her body was being filled up. Wave after wave rippled across the pool from their bodies, which continued to spasm from their joint orgasm. Paya allowed her head to fall forward, Link welcomed the feel of her head buried in his shoulder while he gently rubbed her backside. He'd hold her until they came down from their orgasmic high, and continue to hold her every day until he died.

"I…I enjoyed that." Came her voice, as soft and tender as a spring wind causing him to smirk. "L-Link, I-I know there's a slight chance I may end up becoming pregnant, but I'm-"

"Ready to move on, and I want to start moving with you at my side." Finished the Hylian. Paya found the strength to pull back thus allowing her to see the shining light that was Link's smile. "It's like your grandmother said, tomorrow is what we'll paint with our hopes and dreams; Paya, you're hope and my new dream. That is, if you'll-mpphmmm."

She was liking this new boldness that had slowly sprung up from within her. "I will Link, yes, I will gladly be your…your woman." Yet she couldn't help but blush as she put the final seal on their relationship.

Not one to be outdone easily, Link finished where she'd left off. "Then that makes me your man."

Together, they smiled as placed their foreheads against one another, then laughed when they looked upward to find the sky had begun to change colors. Link hadn't imagined the thunderous explosion, it had indeed been real. He was happy that Purah had been able to get her fireworks machine to work without any more "malfunctions" as was Paya. Surely, they had the best seat in all the village to watch the colored masses light up the night sky like a rainbow.

"Say, do you…wanna think about getting dressed and heading back?" Link offered eyeing their clothes which had dried on the tree branches.

"In a little while," Paya answered smiling at him. "For now, can we just enjoy the moment a little while longer?"

For a response she got a kiss with a pair of arms tenderly wrapping around her. Paya happily mirrored the act causing great joy to the Hylian. Surely when they returned, there'd be some questions asked and no doubt some suspicions. Link and Paya would answer them all and face them all, confident that what they'd do by the waterfall had been the right choice. Surely as multiple colors lit up the darkness turning night into day, they'd take the blank slate that was tomorrow and paint it whatever they wished, together.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 **And there's my second Link/Paya lemon. A bit longer than I wanted it to be but I'm quite proud of it. Special thanks to an anonymous friend who gave me a rather kinky one-shot idea that evolved into what you all just read. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time readers!**


End file.
